A Royal Baby
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki walked down the hallway bring 9 months pregnant. "Good morning princess." the guard said, bow their head to Shiryauki when she walked passed them. Shirayuki went down the stairs and saw Zen talking to Izana. "Mistress, let me help you," Obi said, reach out his head to me.
1. A royal baby

**A Royal Baby**

 **This story is before The a royal Baby first snow :)**

 **One-Shot**

Shirayuki walked down the hallway bring 9 months pregnant. "Good morning princess." the guard said, bow their head to Shiryauki when she walked passed them. Shirayuki went down the stairs and saw Zen talking to Izana.

"Mistress, let me help you," Obi said, reach out his head to me.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, took Obi hand and got off the stairs. Shirayuki saw Zen walked up to them.

"I got it from here Obi," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand.

"Okay," Obi said, walked away from Shirayuki and Zen.

"I thought I told you not to walk down the stairs by yourself," Zen said, walked toward the front door.

"I know, but I can't wait for anyone to come and help me," Shirayuki said, place a hand on her stomach.

"The chief says the baby will be here sometime this week or next week," Zen said, placing his hand on top of Shirayuki head.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him or her," Shirayuki said, walked outside of the castle.

"Me too," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki. Zen lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck.

"I love you too, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss her back. "And I love you too little one," Zen said, kneel down and kiss Shirayuki's stomach. Later that night, Zen and Shirayuki were sound asleep when Shirayuki feels a pain in her stomach. She sat up in bed and hold her stomach. Zen notice something was wrong he woke up and sat up. "Shirayuki, what wrong?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I think the baby is coming." Shirayuki answer, feel another pain.

"Okay, I will go and get the chief," Zen said, swing his legs off the bed and run out of the bedroom. Shirayuki laid her head down on the bed while she waits for Zen and The chief to get back. After a while, the chief walked in the room and went over to Shiryauki.

"Where Zen?" Shirayuki asked, looked at the chief.

"He is out in the hallway." The chief said, getting everything every to deliver the baby. "Okay, I will start now." The chief said.

"Okay," Shirayuki said. After a while, Shirayuki then heard a baby crying.

"It is a baby boy." The chief said, wrap his in a blue blanket and hand the baby to Shirayuki.

"He so beautiful," Shirayuki said, holding her new son in her arms.

"I will go and let Zen in the room now." The chief said, walked out of the room. A few minutes later Zen walked in the room. Zen walked over to Shirayuki and looked down at his new son.

"He so perfect," Zen said, sat down on the bed and wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"He finally here," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, he is," Zen said, kiss Shiryauki on the cheek.

"What do you want to name him?" Shirayuki asked, looked up at Zen.

"How about Zeno?" Zen answer with a question.

"Zeno, I love it." Shirayuki answer, looking back down at Zeno who was sound asleep.


	2. A royal baby's first snow

**A Royal Baby First Snow**

 **One-shot**

Shirayuki was standing by a window holding her 6-month-old baby boy in her arms. "Look, Zeno, your first snow," Shirayuki said, looking down at her son.

"Princess, you should no be standing in front of that cold window." A maid said, running up to her.

"I was showing Zeno the snow," Shirayuki said, looking at the maid.

"Zeno and you will catch a cold." The maid said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked away from the window. "Where is Zen?" Shirayuki asked, walking beside the maid.

"He is in his office." The maid answer, walking down the hallway with Shirayuki.

"Okay, I will go and see him," Shirayuki said, walked to Zen's office. Shirayuki knocks on Zen's office door.

"Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. Shirayuki opens the door and walked into the room.

"Hey, Zen," Shirayuki said, went over to Zen's desk.

"How are my favorite people doing?" Zen asked, stand up from his chair.

"We are good," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"That is good," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki and looked down at his son. "How did we end up with a beautiful baby?" Zen asked.

"Well, he got his dad look already." Shirayuki answer.

"That is true," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"Zeno saw his first snow," Shirayuki said.

"Really?" Zen said, took Zeno tiny hand and play with it. "Did you like it?" Zen said using his baby voice.

"Zen," Shirayuki asked, lend her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Zen asked, placing his hand on Shirayuki hand that was holding their son.

"It looks like it snowing harder," Shirayuki said, walked over to the window. Zen grab a blanket and wrap it around Shirayuki.

"I don't want you and Zeno gets cold." Zen sat wrap his arms around her again.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, watch the snow.

"Let go and get some hot chocolate," Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Sure," Shirayuki said, walked over to the door with Zen besides her. Shirayuki walked down the hallway to the living room while Zen went to get hot chocolate for them.

Shirayuki walked in the living room and sat down on the couch. Zeno starting to cry. "So honey are you hungry?" Shirayuki asked, grab his bottle. "That a good boy."

After a while, the door open in the living room and Zen walked in with two hot chocolate. "Here you go," Zen said, set the hot chocolate on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Shiryauki said, set Zeno bottle down on the table. "Do you want to go to daddy?" Shirayuki asked, looking down at Zeno then hand Zeno to Zen.

"You are such a good little boy," Zen said, looking down at Zeno. Shirayuki picks her hot chocolate and took a sip of her drink.

After a while Zen and Shirayuki went back to their room and laid Zeno down in his crib then they went and they down in their bed. "Goodnight," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Goodnight," Zen said close his eyes and fall asleep.

 **Thank you for readying this story :)**


	3. A royal baby's first Halloween

**A Royal Baby First Halloween**

 **Sequel from A Royal Baby First Snow**

 **One-Shot**

Shirayuki dresses Zeno into a cute pumpkin costume. "You so cute," Shirayuki said, pick up Zeno in her arms. "Let go and show daddy," Shirayuki said, walked out of the bedroom. Shirayuki walked down the hallway and knock on Zen's office door.

"Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. Shirayuki grabs the door handle and opens the door. Shirayuki walked in the room and saw Zen sitting at his desk doing some paperwork.

"Zen, look how cute Zeno is," Shirayuki said, walked over to Zen.

"Did you really just dress him up in a pumpkin costume," Zen said, looking up at Shirayuki with a sigh.

"Yeah, he is so cute," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen shake his head at his wife. "You can match," Shirayuki said.

"No," Zen said, really faster.

"Why not?" Shirayuki asked with a sad face.

"he looked like a big great ball of orange." Zen answer, stand up from his chair and walked over to Shiryauki. "Come to daddy," Zen said, took Zeno from Shirayuki.

"It will be fun if I have a daughter to dress up," Shirayuki said, give Zen a sad looked.

"Shirayuki we already say we wait until Zeno is a little bit older to have another kid," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Fine," Shirayuki said, wrapping his arms around Zen and looked up at him.

"Still not happening," Zen said, looked down at Shirayuki.

"Worth try," Shirayuki said, let go of Zen.

"You asked me every night," Zen said, walked out of the room.

"I know to hope you will change your mind," Shirayuki said, follow after Zen.

"Aww, prince Zeno is so cute." A maid said, looking at Zeno in Zen's arms.

"I know, Zen didn't like it," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"He a prince, not a pumpkin," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I think he so cute dress up as a pumpkin," The maid said.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looked at the maid.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Zen said, walked away from Shirayuki and the maid.

"Wait, Zen," Shirayuki said, follow after him. "If I have a girl I will dress her up in a fairy costume," Shirayuki said.

"Still not happening," Zen said, walked down the hallway. Shirayuki looked down and the ground and feel Zen's hand grab her hand. "Wait in two or three years okay," Zen said, pull Shirayuki closer to him.

"Okay," Shirayuki said.

"Let get to the Halloween party," Zen said, walked down the hallway to the ballroom.

"Okay," Shirayuki said. The guard opens the door for Shirayuki and Zen and they walked in the ballroom.

"Aww, look how cute prince Zeno is." The princesses sit walked up to Zen and Shirayuki. Zen looked away from the girl around Zen.

"He is going to grow up handsome like his father." A princess said, looking at Zeno.

"Well, Shirayuki and I are going to sit down," Zen said with a smile, walked away from the princesses. Shirayuki and Zen sat down at the table while Zen feed Zeno. "Let take off the hat," Zen said, took the hat off Zeno and set it down on the table.

"Do you want some punch?" Shirayuki asked, sat up from the chair.

"Yes, please," Zen said, looked up at Zen. Shirayuki walked away to get some punch for Zen and her. After a while, Shirayuki walked back over to the table and set the cup down in front of Zen. "Thank you," Zen said.

"It not a problem," Shirayuki said, sat down on a chair watching Zen feeding Zeno.

 **Thank you for reading this Story :)**


	4. A royal baby's first Thanksgiving

**A Royal Baby First Thanksgiving**

 **One-Shot**

Zen and Shirayuki were sound asleep until a sound of a baby crying. Zen was the first person to wake up and walked over to the crib that was in another room. "It okay, Zeno. Daddy here." Zen said, pick his son up in his arms.

"You are a good dad," A voice said behind Zen. Zen turn around and saw his wife Shirayuki standing at the doorway.

"Honey, why are you up it was my turn to check on Zeno." Zen said, walked up to her.

"I know but I heard the Zeno crying and I feel you get out of the bed." Shirayuki said, looked down at her son.

"Yeah, you can go back to bed. today will be busy for us with Thanksgiving." Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips then kiss her son on the forehead. Shirayuki then walked back over to the bed and laid back down. Zen sat down on a rocking chair and rock Zeno to sleep.

"You looked like your mother," Zen said, watch Zeno fall asleep in Zen's arms. Zen stand up from the chair and laid his son down in his crib. "Goodnight," Zen said, walked back over to his bed where Shiryauki sounds asleep.

Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and pull her close to him. Shirayuki turns and laid her head on Zen's chest.

The next day, Zen and Shirayuki woke up and went down the hallway. Zen carry Zeno in his arms. "So when is the family arriving?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"This afternoon," Zen answer, looking back at Shiryauki.

"Okay, You will see you cousin," Shirayuki said, playing with Zeno's hand.

Zen and Shirayuki walked down the staircase and saw Mitsuhide at the bottom of the staircase.

"Good morning, Mitsuhide," Shirayuki said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Good morning, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Shirayuki. "The maid is the Thanksgiving dining ready," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay," Zen said, looked at Mitushide.

"And the guest will be arriving soon," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, walked passed Mitushide and went over to the front door.

Zen and Shirayuki stand at the front of the castle waiting for the guest to there was a carriage coming to the castle and a women feet out of the carriage. "Welcome." Zen and Shiryauki said, looking at the woman.

"It has been a while," The woman said, walked up to Zen and Shirayuki.

"Yes, it has been a while," Shiryauki and Zen said with a smile. After a while when all the guest has arrived, they went to the dining and Shiryauki sat down at a round table where everyone was talking to each other. Shirayuki feeds Zeno while he was on her lap.

After a while, Zen and Shirayuki went to their bedroom to put Zeno to sleep. "Go to sleep, go to sleep," Shirayuki said, rocking Zeno in her arms until he falls asleep. Shirayuki laid him down in his crib and went over to the bed where Zen was alright laying down.

Shirayuki climbs into him and laid her head on top of Zen's chest. "Goodnight," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Goodnight," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki and fall asleep.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


	5. A royal baby's first Christmas

**A Royal Baby First Christmas**

 **One-Shot**

It was Christmas time and it was also Zeno first Christmas. Shirayuki walked down the hallway carrying Zeno in her arms. "Princess," The maid said, bow to her.

"It Zen return from his trip?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the maid.

"No, not yet. He says that he will be home late tonight." The maid answer, bow her head to Shirayuki.

"Okay, thank you," Shirayuki said, walked down the hallway and saw Haki looking out of the window.

"Hello Shirayuki." Haki said, looking at Shiryauki.

"hello Haki," Shirayuki said, walked up to her.

"Mommy." A little 4year-old girl said, run up to Haki.

"What is it, Iva?" Haki asked, looking down at her daughter.

"Can we go and make some cookies?" Iva said, looking up at Haki.

"Sure," Haki said, grab her daughter's hand and walked down the hallway. Shirayuki walked down the staircase and saw Obi sitting by the window.

"Hello, Mistress," Obi said, turn his head to look at Shirayuki.

"What are you doing?" Shirayuki asked, walked up to him.

"I'm bored and waiting for the mister and another to get back," Obi said, looked back out of the window.

"Well, it will be a while Zen is not come home until let tonight," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"What really?" Obi asked, turning his head back to Shirayuki.

"Yes, that what the maid told me." Shiryauki answer.

"Okay," Obi said, let out a sigh. "How is Zeno doing?" Obi asked, looking at Zeno in Shirayuki arms.

"He is good," Shirayuki answer, looking down at Zeno. "Well, we will leave now," Shriayuki said, walked down the hallway and looking at the window saw it was snowing outside. "It is snowing let hope daddy get back home safe and sound," Shirayuki said, walked into her bedroom.

Shirayuki sat down on the chair and grab one of Zeno's blanket. "Are you hungry?" Shirayuki asked, getting all ready to breastfeed him. She covers Zeno blanket over him in case someone walked in on her.

The door open and a suitcase sat down on the ground. "Hey, Honey," Zen said, walked over to her and wrap his arms around her.

"I thought you will be home late," Shirayuki said, turn her head half-way to look at Zen.

"Yeah, that why I thought at first. Where Zeno?" Zen asked, saw something moving in the blanket.

"Zeno is in my arms eating right now," Shirayuki said, pull the blanket down and saw Zeno's head.

"Well, I will let him finish while I unpack then," Zen said, walked over to the suitcase. Shiryauki rock Zeno back and fouth in the rocking chair.

Shirayuki stands up and walked over to Zeno's crib then lay him down. "Goodnight, little one," Shiryauki said, cover him up with a blanket.

"Tomorrow is Christmas," Zen said, turn his head to look at Shirayuki.

"Yes, it is," Shiryauki said, walked up to Zen.

"Well, Merry Christmas," Zen said, hand Shirayuki a small bow. Shirayuki opens the box and saw a necklace inside with Zeno name on it.

"Aww, Zen I love it," Shirayuki said, lend over to him and kiss him on the lips.

"I got a new blanket for Zeno," Zen said, pull a small blue blanket out of his suitcase.

"He will love it," Shirayuki said, put the box that has her necklace on her dresser. "Zen,"

"Yeah," Zen said, looking at her.

"This is our first Christmas as a family," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


	6. A royal baby's first word

**A Royal Baby First Word**

 **One-Shot**

Shirayuki sat on the floor with Zeno laying on his back waving his hand in the air. Zen walked in the room tired from all the paperwork that he did early this morning.

"Hey," Shirayuki said, looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey, I'm think heading to bed," Zen said, walked over to Shiryauki and kneel down beside her.

"Okay, It almost Zeno nap time so I go to bed too," Shirayuki said, playing with Zeno's tiny hand.

"Okay," Zen said, kiss her on the cheek.

"Mama," Zeno said, laughing.

"Zeno, you say your first word," Shiryauki said, pick Zeno him in his arms with a smile on his face.

"Can you say, papa?" Zen asked, trying to get him to say papa but it always comes out as mama.

"He will say it soon don't worry," Shiryauki said, kiss Zen on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Zen said, stand up and help Shiryauki stand up on her feet.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked over to Zeno crib. "It nap time," Shirayuki said, laid Zeno down in his crib.

"Now it is my turn have alone time with my wife," Zen said, kiss Shiryauki's neck.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, turn around and wrap his arms around Zen's neck.

"Let go to bed, my love," Zen said, pick Shirayuki up in his arms.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, buried her face in Zen's neck. Zen walked over to the bed and laid Shirayuki down the bed.

Zen climb in bed and pull the blanket over their body. "Goodnight, honey," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki and hold her close to him.

"Good night, Zen," Shriayuki said, laid her head on Zen's chest and fall asleep in his arms.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


	7. A royal baby's first step

**A Royal Baby First Step**

 **One-Shot**

Shirayuki and Zen sitting in their office doing some paperwork while Zeno was playing on the floor. "Zen, when is the meeting?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen from her desk.

"It at 1 o'clock," Zen answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, signing some papers. Zen looking down at the ground to see what Zeno was doing and saw he was gone.

"Um...honey where is Zeno," Zen asked, looked at Shirayuki.

"He is on the floor," Shirayuki said, not looking up from her papers.

"No, he not," Zen said, stand up and looked around the room for Zeno. Shirayuki stands up and helps Zen looking for Zeno.

"Zen the door is open," Shirayuki said, walked over to the door.

"Do you think he went out?" Zen asked, follow after Shirayuki.

"Well, he not in the room I think he did," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room with Zen. Shirayuki and Zen walked down the hallway looking everywhere for Zeno.

"Where will he be? He can't move that fast. He can't even walk yet." Zen said, walked down the staircase.

"Hey master, Mistress did you lose someone," Obi said, walked up to Zen and Shiryauki holding Zeno.

"Where did you find him?" Shirayuki asked, took Zeno from Obi.

"He was walking around so I pick him up." Obi answer.

"Obi, he can't walk yet," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Well, thanks for finding him, Obi," Shirayuki said with a smile. Shirayuki walked up the staircase with Zen behind her. They walked down to their bedroom.

"I can't believe Obi think he can walk," Zen said, walked in the bedroom.

"Well, Zeno is at the age that he can start walking," Shirayuki said, set Zeno on the ground and make him stand on his feet. "Can you walk to daddy," Shirayuki said, let go of Zeno at first he sat down on the ground.

"Zeno comes here," Zen said, sat down on the ground and reach out his arms towards Zeno. Zeno stands up and slowly walked over to Zen. "That my baby boy," Zen said, pick him up.

"You walked," Shirayuki said, walked over to Zen and kiss Zeno on the forehead. "Are you ready to go to be?" Shiryauki asked, playing with his tiny hand.

"I will put him into his bed," Zen said, walked over to Zeno bed.

"Okay," Shiryauki said, walked over to the bed and climb in. Zen then walked over to the bed after laid Zeno down in his bed. Zen climb into bed and wrap his arms around Shiryauki.

"Goodnight," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you so much Zen," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen's chest and close her eyes.

"I Love you so much too, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss the top of Shirayuki's head. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


	8. A royal baby's first mother's Day

**A Royal Baby First Mother's Day**

 **One-shot**

Zen walked down the hallway holding Zeno in his arms and went to the jewelry room to pick out a perfect gift for Shirayuki on Mother's Day. "Mama, Mama," Zeno said, wave his hand up and down.

"Can you say papa?" Zen said, looking down at his son.

"...Mama," Zeno said, looking away from Zeno.

"It had been a month seen you can say mama but you did not say Papa yet," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"Mama, mama," Zeno said.

"Okay, let pick out a gift for mama first," Zen said, walking around the jewelry room and saw a beauiful necklace laiying on one of the shelves. "I think your mother will love this one," Zen said, pick the necklace up and walked out of the room.

"Your highness, the princess breakfask," s maid said, stand in front of Zen's bedroom door.

"Thank you. just sit in on the table," Zen said, open his bedroom door and let the maid bring the food into his room. Zen laid Zeno on the floor to play with his toy. Zen open the door that laid to the bedroom and saw Shirayuki sound asleep. Zen walked over to Shirayuki and sat down on the bed. "Honey, wake up," Zen said, give Shirayuki a small shake. Shirayuki let out a moan and slowly open her eyes.

"Good morning," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"Are you hungry?" Zen asked, looking down back down at Shirayuki.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, sitting up on the bed.

"Okay," Zen said, getting off the bed. Shirayuki and Zen went into the other room of their bedroom and Shirayuki saw a plate with food, Flowers, and a small box on the table.

"Ohn Zen. Thank you," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the cheek.

"No thank you for become a mother of my child," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki and kiss her on the mother. "Happy mother's day, my love,"

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**

 **Happy mother's day to all the amazing mother and have a wonderful day!!!**


	9. A royal baby's first Father's Day

**The Royal Baby First Father's Day**

 **One-Shot**

"Zen," Shirayuki said with a laugh, feeling Zen kissing her neck. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki while they laid on the bed. "Zen, Zeno is cry I need to go and get him," Shirayuki said, push Zen away from her and got off the bed.

"Can I have a few minute with my wife. It had been a very long time seen we did anything together," Zen said, watch Shirayuki pick up Zeno.

"How about tomorrow because to say is Father's day," Shirayuki said, walked over to Zen and sat down on the bed.

"Okay, tomorrow you will be all mine," Zen said, move Shirayuki long hair and kiss her neck.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Yeah," Zen said.

"We should get going. I had the made pack us a basket for a picnic," Shirayuki said, standing up from the bed.

"Okay," Zen said, walked out of the room with Shirayuki. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki walked to the beautiful garden of the castle and laid out a blanket. Zen had Zeno sitting on his lap while Shirayuki was passing out plates. "What did the maid for us today?" Zen asked.

"All your favorite food," Shirayuki said with a smile and handing him a letter that was from Zeno and herself.

"What this?" Zen asked, taking the letter from Shirayuki.

"You have to read it," Shirayuki answer, let out a laugh. Zen open the letter and starting to read it.

 _To my beloved husband and Father, I want to thank you for all have done for us. You are amazing father to Zeno. Happy father's day -Love Shirayuki and Zeno_

Zen set the letter down on the ground and hug Shirayuki tight in his arms. "No, I should say thank you for being in my life and give me a son," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"I love you too, Shirayuki,"

 **Thank you for reading this story. Happy father day :)**


	10. A royal baby become a brother

**A Royal Baby Because A Big Brother**

 **One-Shot**

Zeno is 6 year old now and a little bit of a troublemaker just like his father. Zeno run down the hallway to His mother and father bedroom. Zeno open the door and pick his head through it. "mama, can i come in?" Zeno asked.

"Of couse you can. Do you want to see the twins?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the door. Zeno come into the room and walked over to Shirayuki. Zen was holding on of the new born baby and Shirayuki was holding the other one.

"You are a big brother to two girls," Zen said with a smile on his face. Zeno climb onto the bed and stared at the baby in Shirayuki's arms. The baby have white hair and the one in Zen's arms; the baby have a pinkish almost reddish hair.

"What are their names?" Zeno asked, looking up at his father.

"This one in your mother arms name is Ella and this one is name Aurora," Zen answer.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" Shirayuki asked, looking at her son.

"Yes," Zen took Ella in his arms so Zeno can sit in Shirayuki's lap so he can hold his new baby sister. Zen place the Ella in Zeno arms and Shirayuki help holding her. "she is so fragile and small," Zeno said, looking down at Ella.

"Yeah, you were that small to," Shirayuki said with a laugh on her face. After a while Ella starting to cry.

"I didn't do anything," Zeno said in a panic.

"No, it is fine. she is probably hungry," Shirayuki said, took Ella into her arms.

"Zeno, how about you go and find something to do while your mother is feeding the baby," Zen said, looking down at Zeno.

"okay," Zeno said, run out of the room and down the hallway.

"Zeno," A little girl said, running up to Zeno. Zeno stop and looked at the little girl.

"Athena," Zeno said. Athena the daughter of Obi.

"What are you doing?" Athena asked, looking at Zeno.

"it is none of your business what I'm doing,"

"you're so mean," Athena said throwing her tantrum again. Zeno is only a few year older than Athena.

"I am not I don't need to tell you anything," Zeno said, sticking out his tongue and run down the hallway fire away from Athena.

"Zeno, there you are I've been looking all over the place for," Zen said, walking up to Zeno.

"what is a daddy?" Zeno asked, run up to him.

"it is getting late it is time for bed your sisters already in bed," Zen answer, pick Zeno up in his arm and walk down to the hallway to Zeno's bedroom. When Zen got into Zeno's room, he laid his son down on the bed and Tuck him in.

"Goodnight daddy," Zeno said, close his eyes.

"Good night," Zen said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Zen watch back into his room and saw that his wife was sound asleep. he crawled into bed and wrap his arm around Shirayuki then he fell asleep.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


	11. Note

Hello everyone, so I decided to combine my stories together like the story princess of the Dawn series, The story of the princess of clarines (zenyuki week 20, and snow glows white on the mountain tonight cuz right now I have 251 stories posted right now and want to make that smaller.

I'm also rewriting some of my stories that are very short and making it longer too. after I get everything all sorted out then I will post new chapters and my provera stories thank you and have a wonderful day :)


End file.
